Conventionally, there has been a display apparatus, which is assembled by fixing a display board to a support structure with a fixing member (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, the conventional display apparatus had a large number of parts, which makes the assembly process complicated and its assembly troublesome at a spot of displaying such as a shop.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-226876